


Voldemort's Assassin

by sollardragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollardragon/pseuds/sollardragon
Summary: Voldemort has decided to raise a child to be his slave and assassin. What will be the reaction when everyone realizes who the slave is? Who will help and save him?





	

Unbeta'd

Voldemort’s Assassin

He made his way through the corridors, cautiously and quietly, making sure no one saw him. This strange place wasn’t what he was used to. His master had moved them here after a failed attempt on his life a week ago… an attack that he’d stopped, killing the attacker. He didn’t know who the man was and quite frankly, he didn’t care. He’d done his duty to his master. It was also the first time he’d ever seen real fear on his master’s face. It had shaken his belief that his master was indestructible and all powerful.

He remembered listening to his master’s rambling talk to his Potions maker about having to move to a more secure location. At the time, he’d felt a stab of panic at the thought of leaving the house he’d spent years of his life in – as far back as he could remember, really – but had squashed it down, knowing his master knew what was best.

He remembered, also, the strange looks the dark haired man had given him, though he didn’t understand it. The Potion maker made him feel uncomfortable every time the man looked at him, which, thankfully, wasn’t often… only once or twice.

He heaved a sigh of relief as the strange thoughts melted away when he reached the room he was looking for. He quietly snuck into his sanctuary, the one room his master allowed him to do whatever he wanted as a way to reward him for doing everything that was asked of him without hesitation or question, carefully closing the door behind him. 

He used this room as a way to balance the violence in his life. 

The funny thing was, he didn’t have a problem being his master’s silent assassin, doing everything that was asked of him without question. After all, he owed it to the man who’d raised him since infancy. All the private tutors and instructors that his master brought in made sure he knew whatever material he needed to learn… forcefully if need be. That even included using a wand, which he was only allowed occasionally.

He’d already been sent on several ‘errands’ by now, even killed on his master’s order. He remembered them all, too, though he kept that to himself. The sketch book he’d begun keeping was well hidden… he didn’t think his master would appreciate the subjects he’d chosen to draw if it was found.

He walked further into the room, feeling the tension leave his body as he slowly allowed the stress to melt away. Here, he was alone, free to be himself and do what he chose to do. His master had figured a way to get a muggle radio to work in all the magic around them, which made him even more grateful to his master.

He hadn’t told his master, but sometimes he snuck out of the Manor to visit the muggle world, wanting to see what was out there. He’d found that he liked the bar scene best out of everything he’d seen so far. All the loud music, the grinding bodies of the ones dancing, the alcohol… he enjoyed it all. The only thing he hadn’t attempted was having sex with anyone his master hadn’t ordered him to. He didn’t seem to think anything about exploring what was out there, but he was afraid of what his master would do if he breeched that. He knew that if his master were to ever find out about his… excursions, he’d be punished severely.

With a sigh, he pushed the thoughts away as he pushed the button to play one of the CD he’d stolen from a music store. It wasn’t like he had any money to buy it, after all. He was actually surprised that his master allowed him to listen to this kind of music. He didn’t believe that the man would be oblivious as to not know what he was doing in this room.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he moved back, letting the music dictate the way his body moved. This was the part he liked the most. His dance instructor had taught him – sometimes forcefully – how to use the rhythm of the songs to tell him how to move his body, allowing him to blend in with whichever crowd he was in and make sure he wouldn’t stand out when he was on assignment.

He lost himself in the songs, letting himself relax even more. 

Three songs later, he came to a panting halt, walking over to the radio to shut it off. He was completely relaxed now and looking forward to the next assignment his master gave him. The only thing he didn’t like was the waiting…

He turned to leave his sanctuary and froze in surprise and dread as he saw a blonde boy standing half hidden behind a pillar, the door slightly ajar behind him. His master was going to be furious with him for being seen by someone… again, was the first thought that crossed his mind. The next was who was this beautiful boy?

“Who are you?” the blonde boy asked before he could even think of getting his body moving.

He took a step back, panting from the fear that was running through him as the implication of what it meant for this boy to have seen him. He’d fucked up once before and his master hadn’t been pleased at having to explain his presence to his Potions maker. His master wasn’t going to care that this time this boy had snuck into his sanctuary. Oh, no. His master was going to punish him severely for having been seen in the first place and it wouldn’t make a difference that he hadn’t even known the boy was there.

He swallowed thickly as he stared at the stranger, the grey eyes seeming to bore through him with an intensity that was scary. “My name’s Draco Malfoy,” the boy said, taking a step towards him and, instinctively, he took a step back, maintaining the same distance between them.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he rasped out finally when he watched the boy take another step towards him, an annoyed look on his handsome face.

“Ah, so you do talk,” he said with an amused smirk. “I was starting to wonder.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he repeated, taking another step away from the boy who’d dared to invade his private room. What should he do?!

His first instinct was to kill this intruder, to protect himself from his Master’s wrath… but something inside him didn’t want to hurt this striking boy. So instead of attacking, he began circling around so he could get to the door and away.

**

Draco stared at the dark haired boy in front of him in wonder. Where had he come from? How could he have not known there was another teenager in the Manor? When had this boy gotten here?

Whose child was he?

“You shouldn’t be here.”

That was all he’d said in a gravelly voice, but Draco liked the sound of it. He didn’t know who this boy was but he wanted to get to know him… badly. Finally someone he could talk to that wasn’t an adult!

He saw the fear in the green depths of the boy’s eyes, but didn’t understand it. Why would he be afraid of Draco? It made no sense. He noticed the boy inching his way around the room towards the door, but Draco didn’t want him to leave just yet. He just didn’t know how to stop him, especially since every time he took a step towards the strange boy, the other would take a step back to keep the distance between them.

“Will I see you again if you leave?” he asked, cursing himself when he heard the desperate edge to his voice. He hadn’t meant for this boy to know just how lonely he was. Too late now.

“I can’t,” the boy whispered fearfully. “Forget about me.” With that, the boy fled the room without a backward glance. Draco called for him to come back, but he stood there all alone. 

He was disappointed when the boy didn’t come back, but it made him more determined to find out just who he was. Maybe his father would know…

***

“I don’t know, Lucius,” Snape murmured an hour after the incident with Draco, his mind whirling as he thought of the implication. Could it really be the boy they’d been looking for all these years? Had the Dark Lord _not_ killed the only person who could possibly kill him?

He knew of the slave, of course, had known for about a year but he couldn’t see the man keeping the boy alive when it was easier – and safer – for him to kill the child before he became a real threat.

“It makes sense, in a way,” Lucius murmured as he poured himself and Snape a glass of Firewhisky. Walking over to the couch, he handed Snape’s glass. “That boy is probably the one who killed Dolohov six years ago. The Aurors still haven’t found who murdered him.”

Snape looked at him in surprise. “That would’ve made him ten!”

“Think about it,” Lucius murmured as he swirled the liquid around in his glass, reclining on the couch. “All the Aurors found at the scene was blood and semen, both on man and bed. It makes sense in an odd kind of way.” Lucius was quiet for a few minutes before he sniffed disdainfully. “You would think someone who intended to betray our Lord would’ve lain low,” he added, shaking his head in disgust.

“Yes,” Snape said, drawing out the word, his eyes narrowed as he remembered the details of the case. It was said that Dolohov liked boys… the younger the better. Unfortunately, it hadn’t been his idea to keep tabs on the idiot, but Dumbledore had wanted to know all the details of what had happened. Snape hadn’t had a choice of knowing the details or not since he’d been in the room when the reports were delivered. And they’d been real gruesome. “He always did like to live dangerously.”

He could see the Dark Lord ordering the hit as a test for his slave, he’d probably also said to make sure it was as painful as possible. The pictures of the scene had clearly said Dolohov had suffered for his transgression. He also remembered the Dark Lord had been in a very good mood the day after the murder.

“And Draco’s description of this boy would place him at the right age,” Lucius drawled dragging him from his thoughts.

Snape had to agree that the boy did seem to be the right age to be the one they were looking for. “I suppose we should allow Draco to meet up with this boy again. If we’re right about who he is, maybe Draco can persuade him to join us,” Snape murmured with a sigh, shaking his head as he realized what this could mean for everyone involved. He also hoped they weren’t painting a huge target on his godson…

Snape realized that Lucius was frowning thoughtfully. “What?”

“I think perhaps the Dark Lord may have heard us talking,” the blonde man murmured, looking up at Snape with a slightly apologetic shrug. “He was in a dark mood when he went by us after we acknowledged his presence but didn’t say anything.”

Snape’s eyes widened slightly in realization, wondering just what the Dark Lord was doing and how long before the boy showed up, because sure as the sun rose, the boy would be coming to him for healing as soon as he was able to move. 

He thought back to the few times he’d seen the boy now, trying to remember as much details as possible. He hadn’t really seen any familiarity towards the parents whose child had gone missing fifteen years ago. Of course, the boy had never looked up from the floor, either, and he knew Lily’s boy had her eyes… and truth be told, he’d kind of ignored the boy’s presence. If the boy he knew as Slave was who they suspected, then that meant he would be the same age as Draco: sixteen years old. 

“We’ll speak again tomorrow,” Lucius said as he downed his drink. “I have a mission to attend to.”

“Tomorrow,” Snape agreed absently.

***

He was stretched out naked for his master’s view on a frame built especially for punishments. It allowed his master to walk around him without anything impeding the view of whatever damage he’d inflicted on his body.

At the moment, he hung limply, breathing shallowly, trying not to move too much so his whole body wouldn’t spasm again. He figured he had a couple of ribs had been cracked – he was having trouble catching his breath – maybe a broken arm and his back had been flayed open. And those were the injuries that he knew of right now. He could feel the blood trickling down his back from every lash mark and onto the floor, joining the older stains of dried blood already there. 

His master had been excessive in making his point tonight. 

He didn’t know how his master found out about the blonde boy and maybe he shouldn’t have let his guard down like he had. He knew he’d messed up, but did it really require this level of punishment? Maybe if he had been more alert, he would’ve noticed the invasion of his private room…

His attention was brought back to where he was by his master’s hand in his hair, yanking his head back so he could look into the red-rimmed eyes from the awkward angle. “I warned you to keep your presence here a secret, Slave,” the man growled angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously as he pushed against a particularly painful cut on his ribs.

“Forgive me, Master,” he whimpered, not even trying to defend himself against the accusation… after all, it was the truth. He knew his master wouldn’t listen to any excuse, even if he tried to explain, so he didn’t bother.

The fingers loosened their hold and they slid down his back, nails raking down the cuts and welts as they went. He gritted his teeth against the needle-like feel of them and tried to breathe through the pain. Despite his effort, he was panting hard and shaking by the time his master’s hand reached his ass.

This he was used to. 

Every punishment ended the same way. His master would assert his dominance over him. It was his master’s way of telling him that he was forgiven for whatever had incurred the punishment. Every time, though, it would take him a couple of days to be able to move without pain. It was less than he deserved, really.

So, gritting his teeth, he waited for his master to take him, knowing that it was going to hurt. It always did. Sometimes it was worse than others. It all depended on his master’s mood.

He was surprised when he felt his master’s hand caress his backside instead but didn’t dare move… as if he could anyway, with the way he was tied to his frame. “I have a task for you my pet,” his master purred seductively as he slid his thumb between the cheeks of his bum, nail pushing against his opening but not breaching it.

“Master?” he gasped, wondering what had changed his mind from his anger. He’d felt the slight shift during his punishment but hadn’t said anything as that would only draw more punishment to himself.

“Young Draco has been… evading… giving me a direct answer on if he’s going to join me or not. In this war, there is no room for those who only want to be neutral. Since he now knows of you, I want you to use your skills to seduce him to my side. Use your body to entice him if you have to. I’ve made sure you were trained in all aspects to make certain I win. Now you get to prove your training was worth the money I paid for.”

“But-” He gasped as his master’s thumbnail dug into his hole while the other fingers dug into the flesh of his hip. 

“You dare question me, Slave?” he heard next to his ear when his master leaned up against him, pushing against every cut and blister on purpose just to give him more pain. “Do you think I simply give you suggestions?”

“No, Master,” he whimpered, tensing even further as the nails turned slightly claw-like, digging painfully into his flesh. “I only wondered why he would reject your presence and need outside persuasions,” he gasped, tears filling his eyes as he strained against his bonds. “Please!”

“I just gave you your next assignment and you hesitate?” his master hissed angrily as his fingers squeezed harder and he could feel the pleasure his master was getting off his pain when he cried out, the man’s erection pressing into his hip. “You will do as you’re told or I’ll have you kill the little bastard. Do I make myself clear?” his master demanded as the nails were pulled out of his flesh, only so his master could thrust the hard length roughly into his body, his own blood providing lubrication… barely. 

The pain was so great that he couldn’t even get enough air into his lungs to scream as he stiffened up, eyes going wide in shock. Never had his master been so brutal, not even when he’d first started using sex in his punishments.

His master groaned his pleasure as he moved repeatedly, keeping the rhythm steady. He heard the man laugh as he finally managed to scream out his pain, begging for his master to stop, though he knew the man wouldn’t, not until he was good and ready.

“Please, Master,” he screamed, feeling tears flowing down his face. “It’ll be… gasp… as you… whimper… say!”

“Yes,” his master growled as he drove in as deep as he could one last time, holding himself there as his seed spilled deep into his body. “It will.”

For once he was glad he was tied up at the wrists because it kept him from collapsing to the ground as his master pulled out of his trembling body. His body exploded in pain and he dimly realized that his master had cast _Crusio_ on him. He didn’t know how long it lasted, his body feeling like it was on fire. He slowly became aware of hear his master laughing at his pain. Usually his master would be done with him, so why the extra punishment? 

“That was to remind you not to question me again,” his master said in satisfaction, as if he’d heard his thought. “You would do well to remember this punishment, Slave. Next time might not be as gentle.” 

Oh, yes, he would _definitely_ be thinking twice before he angered his master again. 

His master flicked his wand at the bonds and laughed as he landed in a heap at his feet. It took him a few more seconds to get his body to listen to him. 

“Tomorrow, you will be allowed to recuperate, but the day after, you will begin your assignment.” 

He thought his master would heal him, but the man simply walked away. “No healing your punishment, either,” he heard before the door closed behind his master. Waiting an hour to make sure his master wasn’t coming back – which he didn’t, of course – he went to find the Potions maker to help heal most of the open wounds. He knew the man would help him with getting the blood to stop flowing without healing the actual wounds. 

Then he would crawl back to his blanket in the corner and allow his body to become used to the pain… he had plans to think up in order to make his master’s plans come true.

* * *

Snape’s eyes narrowed on the door as a hesitant knock sounded. It was soft and if there had been any amount of noise in the room, he never would’ve heard it. Of course, he knew who it was. He’d been waiting for this since Lucius had mentioned the Dark Lord over-hearing him and Draco talking.

Waiting a couple of heartbeats, he walked over to the door and opened it, schooling his features into a look of annoyance. He couldn’t change his treatment of this child or he’d know something was wrong. He needn’t have bothered with the look. The boy didn’t even look up from the floor.

“What?” he growled, letting just enough irritation seep into his tone to make up for it. He watched as the boy flinched slightly before stiffening in pain, confirming his suspicions of the Dark Lord’s fury.

“Would you heal the worse of my injuries?” he whispered softly, seeming to hunch in on himself, probably expecting blows for daring to ask.

“In,” Snape ordered sharply, stepping back to let him pass.

The boy shuffled in, each move confirming Snape’s suspicions. After closing the door, Snape brought his wand out and cast some quick scans, surprised at the information it revealed. A couple of ribs had been cracked and one broken. There was a fracture in his right upper arm which, if not taken care of now, would become a complete break. Ironically enough, this was the second time setting this bone. The first time it had been broken in three places. The flayed back, there was nothing he could do but give the boy a potion that would stop the blood from flowing and _maybe_ begin the healing, but he knew from experience that if he healed the wounds completely, the Dark Lord would only whip the boy again in retaliation.

Going over to his cabinet, he pulled out a few potion bottles and handed them over to the boy. “Drink these once you get to your blanket,” he ordered sharply. He bit his tongue when the boy flinched at the sharp tone and so he wouldn’t snarl at the poor child. Snape felt helpless, wanting to help the boy, but not daring to because the Dark Lord would only take it out on the slave, doing twice the damage.

“Yes, Sir,” the boy whispered, taking the bottles and shuffling towards the door as quickly as his body would allow.

He silently watched as the boy left, wanting to call him back but didn’t. He had to let things play out. He had no choice.

* * *

Two days later, he went back to his private room, hoping the blond boy would show up. If he did, it would make it easier to put his plan into action. He still moved stiffly and painfully, though it was probably wise considering what his master had said. He didn’t know what the Potion maker put in the potion, but his ribs and arm didn’t hurt as much today as they had before…. Now all he had to do was figure out how he was supposed to entice this boy to his master’s side when he was having a hard time just moving.

“So you came back,” he heard from behind him. He stilled in surprise at the first word. This had to mean that the blonde boy had been lying in wait, since he hadn’t been in the room long before the other made his presence known. He didn’t turn to look at the boy, though. He needed to compose himself before he tried to seduce this boy. Though at the moment, he didn’t know exactly how he was going to accomplish that… yet. “Are you going to talk to me this time?” 

He was slightly self-conscious about his voice being scratchy from lack of use but he pushed that aside for the sake of his assignment. “Yes,” he whispered as he slowly turned to look at the beautiful face he’d seen the other day, hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice the way his body hurt. He hadn’t told his master, but… trying to seduce this boy wasn’t going to be that much of a hardship. He felt something for him though he wasn’t quite sure what it was at the moment.

The blonde boy seemed to remember he’d kept quite a distance between them and leaned back against one of the pillars, a good fifteen feet from him, instead of coming closer. That was also when he saw the smirk on the boy’s face. “So are you going to tell me who you are?” the blonde… Draco asked, an eyebrow going up when he hesitated. He didn’t think his master would appreciate it if he told this boy the only name he was ever given was ‘Slave’ and he also didn’t want to lie… not outright if he could help it, anyway.

So what did he say? He decided to use a name he usually reserved for when he went out to the clubs. 

“Harry,” he whispered softly. He had no idea where the name came from, but he’d used it several times already. He wondered if he was going to be able to make enough conversation to keep Draco’s attention long enough to get his assignment completed. There was also a reason why he wasn’t talking louder than he was. Being a slave meant he didn’t talk all that much, except for begging or screaming. Being an assassin meant he didn’t talk at _all_. Of course, he could always make it physical instead of intellectual.

“Who are your parents?”

The look of curiosity simply made Draco look even more handsome than he was… at least to him. And he was about to throw him another curve to confuse him even more. “I don’t have any, actually.”

**

Draco remembered the conversation he’d had with his father and godfather the day before. He was very intrigued to find out if the two men’s guesses as to the identity of this boy was true. Could this be the boy everyone was looking for? Would the Dark Lord really be demented enough to _not_ kill the one person who could stop him? “What do you mean you don’t have any?” he asked with a slight frown. 

The dark haired boy simply shrugged and this time he was sure he saw the flash of pain in his eyes. Just what was wrong with him? Instead of asking, though, he pushed his curiosity down and took the chance of getting closer. He was pleased when Harry didn’t back away from him as he had done the previous day. 

“They died when I was very young. My… benefactor raised me after he found me on the side of the road.”

Draco didn’t miss the slight hesitation before he said benefactor, almost like he’d been about to say something else but had caught himself in time. It was also a weird word to use. “So where did you go to school? I don’t remember seeing you at Hogwarts.”

He was mesmerized when Harry smiled slightly. “That’s because I don’t go to school. I get tutored at home.”

He blinked in surprise as he moved close enough to lean against the shelf where a player sat, which conveniently placed him beside the boy. He blinked again as he realized that the back of Harry’s shirt had strange red marks on it before he turned to face him. Was that… blood?

“What’s wrong with your back?” he asked before he could stop himself.

He silently cursed himself when Harry tensed and the fear was back in his eyes.

“I have to go,” he whispered quickly as he all but ran out of the room before Draco could stop him or call him back. Well, that was a definite set back, he thought bitterly as he thumped the wall behind him lightly with his fist. He was going to have to be really careful from now on.

At first, he’d thought ‘Harry’ was a confident person but something seemed to make that person retreat at the mere mention of certain things. This was going to be quite frustrating.

He needed to talk to his godfather about this boy and how to handle him…

* * *

Draco walked back to his room a few hours later, lost in thought. His godfather’s suggestion? _Don’t let him know you see them. Ignore them because he’s been told that he can’t heal them._ It seemed that their suspicions were correct in that this was the boy the Dark Lord was using as a slave. How Snape knew this, he wasn’t saying, which frustrated the hell out of Draco.

How was he supposed to convince ‘Harry’ that he should side with them if he’d been brainwashed into obeying the maniac’s orders and whims? And if he was following orders as the two men thought, what did this mean for Draco? Why would he send a slave after him in the first place?

With a sigh of frustration, he entered his room… and froze in surprise as he realized Harry was in his room. Draco could see fresh blood on Harry’s shirt and tamped down his curiosity. “Harry?” he asked hesitantly, wondering what was going on.

Harry turned to face him and the look on his face confused Draco even more. Just what had happened since this dark haired teen had left him three hours earlier? Harry still didn’t say anything, but moved closer to him until they were standing inches apart. 

Draco could see the conflict raging behind the green eyes now and he wondered just what was going through Harry’s head. He was surprised when Harry leaned in and began kissing him, his hands at his sides. Draco found this odd, but the moment their lips touched, all thoughts fled from his mind.

This was so wrong, but he couldn’t seem to pull back. It didn’t make sense to him. They’d just met… but this felt so… _right_. Draco reached out and grabbed hold of Harry’s arms, groaning in pleasure. It was when he heard the gasp of pain from Harry as he wound his arms around the other boy, grazing his back, that it broke the spell.

Draco pulled back, blinking dazedly as he looked at Harry. “What happened, Harry? What changed?” he asked quietly, taking a step back.

Harry’s head was tilted down, blocking his view of those expressive green eyes. “I thought that was what you wanted,” he whispered softly, trembling. Draco couldn’t tell if he was in pain, scared or aroused. He frowned at the dark haired teen, wondering just what was going on. There had to be more to this than just physical attraction… right?

“I’m interested, if that’s what you’re worried about, but, Harry, I can’t do this while you’re in pain,” Draco murmured, reaching out to touch Harry’s elbow. “Will you let me heal your back?”

Draco blinked in surprise when Harry wrapped his arms around himself, his trembling increasing, but he nodded his agreement. Draco pulled Harry’s shirt off, careful in case Harry freaked out. He hesitated a few seconds as he took in the bowed head and limp arms as Harry waited for him to heal his back. It was almost like he was waiting for something bad to happen, only Draco had no intention of hurting him… unless it was what Harry wanted.

Drawing his wand and turning Harry so that he could see his back, he waved it a couple of times, healing the lash marks with the spell Snape had taught him. It was a good thing that his godfather prepared for every kind of situation. 

He watched as the wounds slowly vanished before he reached out to touch the newly healed flesh. Harry’s breath hissed out of him, tilting his head to look up at the ceiling. Draco couldn’t understand what was going on, but he was lost again at the silky feel of Harry’s skin. 

Only now did he realize that he stood taller than the other boy. He smiled in satisfaction when he moved closer, his shoulder acting as a cushion for Harry’s head. He also realized that Harry’s eyes were half closed and he wasn’t protesting Draco’s nearness now. Had he been ordered to sleep with Draco?

Funny enough, Draco didn’t really mind. He was willing to use this to his advantage. 

Leaning forward, he allowed his tongue to snake out, testing Harry’s reaction as he trailed a wet path up from his shoulder to his ear, earning a moan of pleasure as Harry’s head moved to the side. This allowed Draco more room to suck on the pulse at Harry’s neck.

His hands roamed Harry’s chest, his fingers tingling as he explored the expanse of exposed skin. He found a nipple and tweaked it gently, loving it when Harry arched up into his touch. “Draco,” he whispered, the name coming out as a sigh, his hands hesitating before gripping Draco’s hips.

Draco’s other hand trailed slowly down Harry’s abdomen and lower, palming Harry’s erection through his pants. He hadn’t really thought Harry would be aroused so quickly, he thought hazily before he pushed the thought way, wanting to concentrate on Harry.

He ground his own hard length into Harry’s backside, groaning at the contact and feeling frustrated at the clothes that were in the way of what he really wanted. He felt pleasure when Harry moaned, thrusting up against Draco’s hand first before rocking back against him.

“Take your pants off and get on the bed, Harry,” he whispered in Harry’s ear before nipping the sensitive flesh.

Harry whimpered, but slowly obeyed, stripping the rest of his clothes off before climbing on the bed. Draco shed his own clothes before following. Facing Harry, he leaned forward and kissed him, relishing in the contact.

He allowed Harry to push him back so that he was above, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, they came apart for some much needed air and Draco realized that Harry had moved to straddle his hips, his body positioned to accept him. He gasped out as Harry’s heat suddenly surrounding him and he vaguely realized that Harry must’ve stretched himself out for this encounter, confirming that this had been planned.

Arching up into Harry, Draco groaned in pleasure the deeper he sunk into Harry’s welcoming hole, liking the feeling of being enveloped. “Fuck,” he panted once he was fully in, his body practically humming with sensation.

Pleasure spiked through him as Harry began moving, slowly at first, but soon he was moving faster. 

It took a few minutes for Draco to realize that Harry was watching him carefully, gaging his reactions and adjusting to the responses. Narrowing his eyes, he rolled over so that Harry was on the bottom, gasping in surprise.

Draco held himself still so that his body could calm itself enough for him to make sure Harry also received pleasure from this encounter. “Draco-” he began, but Draco didn’t want to hear it so he bent down and captured Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss.

He flexed his hips, changing the angle, making sure to hit Harry’s prostate. It took a few thrusts, but finally, he felt Harry’s body jerked in surprise, telling him he’d found his target. Smirking without breaking the kiss, Draco set up a rhythm that ensured Harry would also receive pleasure as well as give it.

Harry broke the kiss this time, crying out in pleasure, his body moving of its own accord. “That’s it, Harry,” Draco panted, increasing the pace, feeling the thrill of bringing his partner pleasure. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer, so he reached between them to grasp Harry’s leaking member, his hand moving at the same pace as his body. “Don’t think, just feel. Come for me.”

It didn’t take more than a couple more thrusts before Harry was arching into him, his seed splashing between them at the same time as his body clenched around Draco, bringing him over the edge too.

* * *

“I have a new target for you, Slave,” his master murmured as he handed him a picture of a large burly man. At first he thought what he was looking at was a fat one, but on closer inspection, he realized it was all muscles.

This one might be tough.

“How would you like it done, Master?”

“I’ve invited him to spend the night at one of the Malfoy homes. He’ll be expecting us around eleven tonight,” his master told him with a gleam in his eyes. “He likes rough sex. Your… costume is waiting by your corner. At the appropriate time, I’ll conjure you a knife to kill him with. I want you to draw it out as long as possible. I have something I want to do with this death. Don’t disappoint me.”

He looked up at his master in surprise. Never had his master expressed an interest in how he did his assignments. Had he done something wrong? He didn’t dare ask the question, though. “Yes, Master.”

A little before eleven, he was dressed and waiting for his master in his room. He’d already made his excuses to Draco so the blonde boy didn’t expect him to keep him company. He’d only been seeing him for a week and a half, but he didn’t want to disappoint Draco… though that confused him. Draco wasn’t his master.

He was drawn out of his thought by his master. “Good, you’re ready. Let’s go.”

His master Apparated them inside a small home and he assumed his position behind his master, eyes glued to the floor. He felt exposed in the… outfit he wore, but his master had said it was his costume and he had to wear it. What had he been given to wear? A G-string type of skimpy underwear that barely covered his cock with a couple of suspender-like stings to hold it in place… not the most comfortable of things as it was too small for him.

He was led into the living room and gasped in surprise as a meaty hand grabbed him by the throat. “So,” the man from the picture murmured as he pulled him closer, looking him over like he was a piece of meat that had been offered. “This is to be my… desert?”

He heard his master laugh in amusement. “Did I not say he was delectable?”

“Oh yes,” the man hissed as he pinched one of his nipples, making him cry out in pain as the pressure increased. “Very delectable.” 

He was dragged over to the nearest flat surface, where he was roughly pushed face down. He didn’t have time to think about what was about to happen as he heard a zipper pulled down before the stranger was driving into him, ignoring his struggles or sounds of pain and distress.

He grabbed hold of the table as he grit his teeth, trying to ignore the sounds the man made as he raped him, making lewd remarks to which his master laughed and responded to. When he looked up at his master, he wasn’t really surprised to see him stroking himself as he watched them.

So he simply looked down at the surface and endured the pain, waiting for the time when his master gave him the knife to kill this man. His time came right after the man spilt his seed inside his body. He tensed his muscles as he waited until the man moved back a couple of paces, laughing at the blood he was sure was coming out of his backside. But he was used to pain. He could work through this.

He turned around and plunged the knife into the stranger’s side, making sure to miss any vital organs that would cause the man to die quickly. The man screamed and backhanded him, sending him flying off the desk and onto the floor.

He could hear his master chanting softly as he jumped to his feet and began dancing around the stranger, slicing at him a little bit each time he came close. The man landed quite a few blows when he wasn’t quick enough to dance out of the way, but he ignored the pain and blood that each strike brought forth.

He sank down into a trance-like state, like his instructor had taught him and managed to do more damage than the stranger did to him as he fought back. He barely heard his master when he was given the order to kill. He danced around a few more times, slicing and stabbing until he found the opening he needed and sank the knife into the man’s chest, exactly where the heart was.

He watched – panting in exhaustion – as the man stared at him in surprise, swung one last time, connecting with his head, before toppling over, dead. 

He shook his head to clear it of the ringing and was grateful it was over… until his master pulled his face against his crotch, pushing his hard length against his mouth. He opened it obediently and didn’t move as his master fucked his mouth, timing his breathing to his master’s thrusts, until his seed splashed the back of his throat. His master groaned his pleasure as he sped up, driving himself deep into his mouth a few times before holding himself there. At first, he didn’t move but the need to breath soon had him struggling against his master.

When his master felt his point had been made, he pulled out, a tight hold on his hair. “Next time I tell you to kill, don’t play around, just do it. Understand, Slave?”

“Yes, Master,” he gasped out between coughs.

“Good. I want you to go find Amycus and her brother when we get home. I want him to fuck your pretty little ass so hard that you won’t be able to sit down afterwards and I know she’s been asking about you a few times. Do you understand?” his master murmured as he led him out of the house.

“Yes, Master,” he whispered, knowing from experience the two siblings liked using his body. The last time they hadn’t stopped for a day and a half. He was going to be sore once they were done because they liked beating him in between sessions… among other things. The thought made him shudder in revulsion.

* * *

He didn’t see Draco for almost five days after that night. The twins had been… enthusiastic in their attention… All three days they had him. It took him a few more days to recover.

For three weeks afterwards, he and Draco met regularly and at least once a week, he would come to their meetings in pain. If Draco noticed, he didn’t say anything about it, which he was grateful for. He didn’t like answering those types of questions. Anyone else, he would’ve simply lied, but something inside him didn’t want to do that to Draco. 

One or two more times, he was sent out on assignment. He didn’t mind the killing or the other things his master made him do, but he managed to hide what he did from Draco and the blonde didn’t ask what he did when he was away.

But his master was getting impatient with the slow progress he seemed to be making. He found that he quite enjoyed the time he spent in Draco’s company and was loath to end it. Sometimes they talked or played chess or had sex. He didn’t delude himself though, he knew this for what it was. Draco had no feelings for him beyond the physical release he provided… but he was beginning to feel something, he just didn’t know what it was… and it scared him.

All this, he kept to himself of course, not wanting to reveal any of it to his master for fear of retaliation.

Like right now…

He was stretched out on his frame while his master took his pleasure from his body and he tried not to cringe as he felt the hot breath on his neck. He was coming to hate these times now and all because of a boy with beautiful blonde hair and silver eyes who had taught him what pleasure truly was…

What was _wrong_ with him?! His master owned him, body and soul. He could do whatever he wanted and no one would stop him…

So why did he so want to rebel against all of this?

This was the only life he knew, after all.

“You will bring the Malfoy boy to me tomorrow so that I may… _test_ him,” his master murmured as he pulled out of him, caressing his handy work before he moved away.

“May I wait a couple of days, Master?” he asked, hoping to give Draco a few days respite. He screamed in pain as his body burst into fire. He hadn’t even heard his master cast the spell! When it was stopped, his body twitched uncontrollably. “Yes, Master,” he whispered, his head bowed so his master wouldn’t see the emotions flitting through his eyes. “I’ll bring him tomorrow.”

“Very good, my pet,” his master purred in satisfaction as he began to move away from him. “You know how this works. No healing.” 

He bit back a moan of pain as he fell to the floor when his bindings released him. It took him a few minutes before he could move to his blanket, where he collapsed, eyes filling with tears. He knew what his master planned on doing with Draco. The way he’d said ‘test’ said it all. If he couldn’t bring Draco to his side, he would turn him into a slave… the only thing was, it didn’t work with everyone else.

He’d seen it twice, though each time, his master ended up killing them after the spark that made them attractive was gone… which made him wonder how much longer before his master got tired of him. He figured that as long as he kept himself useful he would last longer. 

As for Draco..? 

He didn’t want to see that beautiful spirit crushed. It was what his master relished the most: to take someone who was proud and sure of themselves and turn them into something mindless. 

He didn’t want to obey this command, but what else could he do? His master had ordered him and he had to obey…

* * *

“Draco,” Snape murmured with a frown after the blonde boy had given his report of the week. Something wasn’t right with the way ‘Harry’ was acting. He just couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was bothering him. “You must be careful with this boy.”

“I _am_ careful,” Draco said with his normal smirk. “What could _possibly_ go wrong?”

Snape’s eyebrow rose at the declaration. “The Dark Lord isn’t one to put things off indefinitely, Draco. You know you have to give him an answer soon.”

“Severus is right,” Lucius murmured, staring out the window. “Something is up. There has to be a reason he sent his pet after you.”

Draco looked at them in disbelief. “You don’t think that Harry’s coming to me for company?”

Snape glared at him before he swooped down on the teen. “No. This boy doesn’t do _any_ thing without the Dark Lord’s say-so. If you believe otherwise, you’re deluding yourself.”

Draco glared at the two men. “I don’t believe this,” he growled angrily. “I know the Dark Lord wants an answer soon, but I can’t see him sending a slave to make me join him. I think you’re both wrong.” And with that, he stormed out of the room, not wanting to listen to them anymore.

Snape sighed in frustration but let him go. “I’ll go check on him later. I seem to remember that he was going to meet up with the boy later.”

“If our suspicions are correct,” Lucius asked with a frown. “What can we do to help Draco? You know that nothing short of him joining will satisfy our Lord.”

“I know. We’ll just have to deal with that when the time comes. Meanwhile we do what we can to help Draco.”

* * *

He dragged his feet the next day, though it wasn’t completely because of his reluctance and more to do with his body being in pain. Though if he were honest with himself, he would’ve dragged his feet anyway because he _didn’t_ want to do this.

He froze when he saw the door to his sanctuary, knowing Draco was waiting for him inside. An unknown feeling filled him, one that made him want to turn and run back to his corner to hide. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge of what his master would do once he found out he’d done so.

“What are you doing here?” a cold voice drawled from behind him and he tensed up as he recognized the Potions maker’s voice. He didn’t turn around or look up at the man, instead, he looked at the floor. “I asked you a question, _boy_ ,” he heard the man growl impatiently.

“I’m on assignment for my master,” he whispered, remaining still. Since this man knew about his role, he felt it was safe enough to say that as long as he didn’t say _what_ his assignment was.

The other man was quiet for a long while and he began to wonder just what was going on. “Really,” he drawled in a bored tone as the man walked around him. “Then you’d best get on with it, haven’t you?”

He waited until the footsteps faded before finally breathing a sigh of relief. Getting a hold of himself, he forced himself to walk the remaining distance to the room, sliding inside silently. Draco stood beside his radio, a soft tune coming from the speakers. 

“It’s about time,” Draco drawled and he knew the blonde was smirking even before he turned around. He blinked when Draco’s eyes widened slightly. “What in Merlin’s name happened to you?”

His eyebrows rose and he looked down at himself. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. His clothes were still baggy – like normal – and none of the cuts were showing.

He was surprised when Draco conjured a mirror and he saw the bruises on his neck and part of his face. He didn’t even feel them. This wasn’t the first time his master had left bruises on him and he knew it wasn’t going to be the last either so he simply shrugged. “I fell down the steps last night,” he lied smoothly.

The look Draco shot him told him he didn’t believe it but he didn’t question the lie. “Dance with me?”

Taking a deep breath, he moved forward and gritted his teeth when Draco’s hand touched one of the lash marks. He didn’t know how, but he managed to swallow the scream that wanted to tear its way out of his throat as they began waltzing around the room.

“So why were you late?” Draco asked finally.

He wanted so badly to stop dancing, but didn’t dare until one of Draco’s fingers grazed over one of the deeper cuts. He came to a halt quickly before moving out of the other boy’s arms.

“Harry?”

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, panting through the pain, turning away from Draco, freezing when the other gasped in shock.

“What happened to you?” Draco demanded as he came forward to peel the shirt back, ignoring the fact that he tried to move away. “And don’t tell me it’s because you fell down the steps. These are _whip_ marks!”

He didn’t answer, just shaking his head. “There’s someone who wants to speak with you,” he whispered instead, burying the shame and anger he felt.

“Before we go anywhere, I need to heal these,” Draco said, pulling his wand out to heal his wounds.

He twisted away before Draco could do anything. “No!” he cried out, fear and desperation filling his voice. “Just -let’s go, please,” he whispered finally, hiding his face so Draco couldn’t see the sadness. 

He had orders to follow.

* * *

“Help me!” Draco pleaded before he screamed again.

He cringed as his master laughed at Draco’s plea while he knelt obediently to one side, his clothes folded neatly in a pile beside his blanket. His master had ordered him to stay and watch even though he didn’t want to. The man had Draco partially naked and strung up on his punishment frame and was tearing strips out of the blonde’s back.

“Harry!” Draco screamed, causing his master to still suddenly.

The fact that the man turned slowly to glare at him was more terrifying than words could say, though he didn’t understand why his master would be so furious at the name.

“How did you come about this name, _Slave_ ” his master hissed angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. He swallowed thickly, his mouth dry with terror. He couldn’t even get any words out to answer, so he just shook his head. He screamed in pain as his master slashed his wand towards him, causing pain to bloom through him. “ _Answer me!_ ” he demanded harshly.

He fell forward, somehow maintaining his kneeling position, his body shuddering painfully. “Please, Master,” he whimpered as he tried to control his body. “I… just made… gasp… it up!”

His body twitched uncontrollably when his master cancelled the spell. “I knew I should’ve killed you when you were an infant,” he heard his master growl angrily before he kicked him in the side. He gasped as the rib that must have been cracked earlier broke under the assault. “It’s a problem I’ll be correcting soon.”

His world began to dim and he heard a sudden frightened voice, though he couldn’t place it. It seemed to have come from his master’s direction, but he’d never heard the man speak like that before. He thought he heard Draco scream… something, but couldn’t make out what was being said… 

His whole world narrowed down sharply until it went completely black.

* * *

“Harry!”

He blinked in sudden awareness, realizing that a woman knelt in front of him… and she seemed to have been saying the name for a while. The red hair and green eyes that were tear-filled seemed vaguely familiar to him, though he couldn’t seem to place where he should know her from… 

Behind her knelt two more men who seemed just as familiar as the woman…

But who were they? Where was his master?

The feeling of panic barely pierced the numbness that surrounded him as he realized that these strangers weren’t part of his master’s people. What had they done to the man who’d raised him? What was going on?

It took him a few minutes more to register that behind them lay a body. It took him even longer to wrap his mind around the fact that it was that of his master, eyes staring vacantly towards the ceiling with three massive and deep gashes torn through his body, his guts spilling from a particularly deep wound. He let his gaze drift over to where the punishment frame stood… empty? 

Where was Draco? Had he survived his master’s attention?

His gaze drifted further until he caught sight of blonde hair on the other side of the room by the windows where a tall man with equally blonde hair stood, talking to Draco… and beside them stood the Potions maker. 

He didn’t know what was going on… and with the way he was feeling at the moment – or not feeling, in this case – he couldn’t seem to bring himself to ask the question aloud.

“Harry,” the woman said again, making his eyes focus on her again as he realized she was talking to him again. He didn’t know what she saw when she looked at him but he watched dispassionately as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

It was when she reached out to him that his numbness finally broke. 

“No!” he croaked out and pushed himself away from her, ignoring the look of shock and confusion on the three adult’s faces – and the pain as the movement jarred his broken rib – as he crawled over to his corner, curling up in a tight ball. Everything he’d seen or felt came crashing in on him as he finally realized what was happening. His master was dead! What would happen to him now?

He blocked out their whispers and loud voices, closing his eyes tightly, hoping this was all a nightmare.

“Stop!” 

That shocked him out of his panic. “Draco?” he whispered tearfully, daring to look out at the sea of strangers to find the blonde boy standing between them, his back to him.

“Just leave him alone for now.”

“Draco?”

His gaze flicked over to a more mature and grown up version of Draco. The look he shot the blonde boy was confused and worried. How he got that from the cold look on the man’s face, he had no idea, but after spending time with Draco, he could see some similarities to the blonde boy’s mannerisms.

“Draco, these are his parents. Let them look after him now,” the Potions maker ordered abruptly. His mind screamed his denial, though he didn’t say anything out loud, just tensed even more. These were the people who’d abandoned him!? “The Dark Lord stole him from them when he was a very small child.” He wanted to scream out a denial, but couldn’t get his mouth or his mind working coherently enough to dispute the statement. His master wouldn’t have lied to him about something like that… would he?

“I don’t care. He doesn’t know them like he knows me,” Draco said defiantly before he looked back at him over his shoulder. “He needs time to get used to them,” the blonde boy said as he turned to look at them again. “They can’t just go crowding him.”

“You’re right,” the woman said after a few agonizing moments of silence as the adults considered Draco’s words. “We should’ve realized that something like this could be possible.”

 _If you only knew_ , he thought cynically as he shuddered in fear.

* * *

A week later found him in another strange house filled with three other children who peered at him in open curiosity. All he wanted was a quiet corner to call his own and to be left alone for a while until he could wrap his mind around all the changes that were happening around him… or for someone to tell him what to do, to take charge.

Draco was gone – despite the blonde’s protests – though he’d promised to see him again once school started up…. whatever that meant.

After a few agonizing hours of being stared at, they finally showed him to a room and said it was his. It was huge compared to what he was used to. And no one was still telling him what to do… With his master, he’d know exactly what was expected of him, but here… everything was chaos for him. He didn’t know how to react around these people.

He could hear the other children through the door that the woman had closed to give him some time to himself, but he ignored the noise and looked around the room again, feeling overwhelmed. When he spied a door to one side, he cautiously moved towards it and was relieved to find a smaller room that looked to be the size of a closet but was more to his liking and comfort. Walking over to the bed, he pulled the blankets off, kept one and remade the bed.

The one he’d kept off ended up on the floor of the closet and he closed the door as he lay down, leaving it opened just a crack so he could see who came in.

Since his master’s death, he hadn’t slept well unless he snuck into his old room – which had been locked after the first time they found him there – and Draco’s room, where he’d hidden under the bed, careful not to make any noise. 

That had been the one spot they hadn’t found, thankfully.

He was jumpy and nervous around them and he knew it frustrated the four adults, but he didn’t know how to tell them what he needed. He didn’t think they’d understand if he did, anyway.

He was awakened by the sound of his door opening and waited until the strange man with the tattoos had turned his back towards him to sneak out of his bed to stand beside the huge one.

“Ah, there you are,” the man said with a nervous smile. “Your mother says it’s time for supper. Come down and eat with the rest of the family.”

He nodded and followed the man out. He didn’t think he was going to be able to eat with everyone watching him, but maybe he could hide some food and eat it later, once he was in his room again…

* * *

The weeks leading to the beginning of school were pure torture for him. He’d figured out some of the rules in the house, but they still didn’t tell him what their expectations were and it was slowly driving him insane.

Draco had sent him his music and radio three days after arriving at the house, and he’d found out that not everyone enjoyed his kind of music.

They’d somehow found his wand sometime after they’d cleaned his master’s room and sent it to him. That much had surprised him, especially when they gave it to him. His master had only allowed him a wand when he needed it to complete an assignment but otherwise kept it in his possession. 

The first thing he did after getting the wand, though, was to cast a Silencing spell on his room so that he could play his music without annoying everyone else. He’d even managed to shrink the bed so that he might have a place to dance. It helped him to keep his sanity intact in a world that no longer made sense to him. 

Then a week before school was to start, they bought his school supplies. He’d already read through all of them, along with the few books he’d sneaked out of the library he’d found when he wandered the house as everyone slept.

He liked the quiet.

The day before school began, he was taken to a train station that was _really_ crowded. He didn’t think he could do this, but the woman was staring at him again, as she had done often over the weeks he lived with them. 

He had the uncanny feeling that she knew what was going through his head… which was kind of creepy.

“Harry, dear,” she murmured as she reached out to straighten his coat. “Be good and listen to what your teachers tell you.” She smiled at him then, running her fingers through his hair. He’d forced himself not to flinch from her touch because when he did, she got that hurt look on her face and the other adults – the men, that is – would frown at him in disapproval.

He simply nodded to her. This, at least, he could do. This was a direct order. Now if only they could learn to do the same for everything else…

“Potter,” he heard from behind him and felt his heart skip a couple of beats as he recognized the voice.

He turned to look at the smirking face of Draco Malfoy and smiled slightly. “Draco,” he said in a raspy voice.

“Let’s get on the train,” he ordered, and they both ignored the frowns the adults shot the blonde boy. 

**

Draco noticed the way Harry relaxed when he gave the order and smiled wickedly. He also noticed Lily Potter’s face as she saw the way her son relaxed when the order was given. _So,_ he thought to himself. _They didn’t realize he needs that, did they? Well now they do._

He led Harry onto the train and towards an empty compartment at the back of the train, passing Weasley and Granger as they went. He saw the curious looks from other students as they noticed the new boy trailing behind him like a well-trained dog… which, in a sense, he was.

“Sit by the window.”

He wanted to cheer when Harry obeyed without question. Draco had come to the realization of just what it was Harry needed after his attack from the Dark Lord. He’d also realize just what role he played for the sick pervert. This was what he knew, what he expected… what he was taught.

Draco knew Harry had hid under his bed at night, because Draco was something Harry was familiar with.

Three days ago, he’d gone to his father and asked him to offer a marriage contract to the Potters for Harry. The funny thing was, he knew exactly what he was asking for. He was attracted to this boy and no one else would understand – or misuse - what he needed better than Draco.

He didn’t know if Harry liked girls or not… in fact, it didn’t even matter. He could be like Draco and enjoy both genders, but Harry needed someone to dominate him like he’d been dominated his entire life. It gave him peace of mind.

And as for children, that was easily remedied. Draco could find a willing girl to bare him a child or two to continue the Malfoy line. As for Harry, he had two other brothers who could do the same thing and be proper heirs. His father had reluctantly agreed… and after a bit of hesitation, so had the Potters.

Draco’s attention was brought back to the present as his friends slowly began to trickle into the cabin. They cast curious looks at the new boy who sat quietly and calmly beside Draco though they didn’t say anything. This was the most relaxed he’d seen Harry since he’d laid eyes on him on the platform.

This was what this boy needed.

* * *

“Slytherin!” the hat yelled out not long after it was put on his head. Harry had no idea what that meant, but the side Draco had sat down on was on their feet and cheering. Unsure of what to do, he looked to Draco for direction.

“You may step down, Mr. Potter, and join your house mates,” the crabby old lady holding the sorting hat said, gesturing towards the table at the far side of the room.

He nodded and stepped down, walking in the direction she’d pointed towards, looking a little lost and confused until Draco motioned for him to join him. He didn’t know how he was going to get through all this. He hadn’t realized what going to school entailed… until now.

He was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people in the school. That didn’t even say anything about the adults sitting at the front of the room, watching his every move. The only person Harry recognized was the Potions maker. But the one who made him most uncomfortable, was the one sitting in the center of the table. He was the one who kept watching him until he felt like screaming in frustration, anger and fear. And the one who reminded him of just how his master used to make him feel, like his skin was crawling. And in turn, it reminded him of how his master had died thanks to him. At least that was what everyone kept telling him as they congratulated him….

But he’d saved Draco in the process. That had to count for something… right?

He sat down beside Draco, feeling horribly confused. The old man stood up to speak, but Harry didn’t really listen to what he had to say. He was surprised when the food appeared but whatever comfort he’d gotten from Draco taking control was gone. And so was his appetite. 

“We’ll talk about how this is going to go later,” Draco murmured softly in his ear suddenly and without warning. Glancing over at the blonde, he wasn’t surprised when he was ignored as Draco filled his own plate with food. Following his example, Harry did the same, not wanting to answer questions. This was going to be the same as when he was living with the Potters, he knew it. How was he going to survive a whole year of schooling?

** 

Draco noticed how unnerved Harry was, but refrained from saying anything just yet. He wished Snape had agreed to test Harry before school began, to see just how far along in their studies he was, if only to make it easier on the other boy, but the Potions master had flat out refused until they got to school.

The look his godfather had shot him when Harry was sorted into Slytherin and the slight nod told Draco he would test him the next evening. It was too late tonight for it and Draco grudgingly agreed.

Tomorrow would be the ultimate test though: to see if Harry could handle being around a horde of kids without attacking them or running away to hide.

He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Harry mostly pushed his food around his plate and snuck a roll into his robe pocket along with some ham wrapped in a handkerchief. He had a feeling that as soon as things settled down and Draco laid down some ground rules, that Harry would find his appetite again.

And since this year he was a Prefect, it meant he got his own room. He would be able to keep Harry with him where it wouldn’t be as crowded as the dorms. Snape had agreed with that much, knowing how sheltered Harry had been with the Dark Lord.

Snape had also given him some pointers as to what to expect and Harry’s living conditions so that Draco could make him more at ease with this situation.

After supper, he led his new shadow and all the other students down the hallway to the common room where he ordered Harry to sit by his chair while he attended to his prefect duties. Once the obligations were out of the way and the first years were settled in, he led Harry to his room and waited for his new acquisition to finish looking around before he said anything.

“The bathroom is through the door on the left. You’ll take a shower every morning before breakfast,” he said in a tone that he knew Harry would feel more at ease with and he bit back a smile as he watched Harry relax with every word spoken. “You’ll sleep on the floor beside my bed. When there are other people around, you’ll act like you did with me before everything happened. I don’t want anyone asking questions about why you act strangely around them.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry whispered, kneeling on the floor, head bowed. 

“I’ll be your master from now on,” he added and thought he saw a smile of relief grace Harry’s lips, but he wasn’t sure. “Your parents have agreed to sign a contract with my father giving me that right.”

“Do I call you ‘Master’?” he asked hesitantly, probably thinking he would receive punishment for asking without permission.

Draco thought about that before he shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. You’ll call me Draco. During the day, you’ll attend classes and listen to what the teachers have to say. If you’re called to Professor Dumbledore’s office, you’ll insist on either Professor Snape or myself to accompany you there. I don’t trust that man.”

“Would you like me to kill him, Draco?” Harry asked softly.

Draco was startled by that, but assumed it had to be part of his duties the Dark Lord had trained him in. “No, he’s useful where he is right now. Any other questions?”

Draco watched as Harry hesitated for a few seconds before risking looking at him. “What about punishments? How will they be dealt out?”

“I guess that’ll depend on what you do to earn them,” Draco said with a smirk.

“And…” he watched as Harry frowned down at the floor again, almost like he wanted to ask but didn’t at the same time. “Sex?”

He felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. The Dark Lord had used him for that as well?! That was slightly… disturbing. But the more he thought about it, the more he like the thought of having this boy willing to be his bed partner instead of being ordered to be… but he would make sure Harry _was_ willing before they did anything more.

“We’ll see when the time comes, though I have to warn you, I don’t like forcing my partners nor do I enjoy inflicting pain either.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, eat this then get ready for bed,” he said as he handed the food over to Harry, smiling knowingly as the boy devoured it. He’d been right about him getting his appetite back as soon as he got some direction.

* * *

Later that night, Harry awakened with his body on fire with pleasure. He was used to this, but usually his old master would’ve taken care of it before sending him to bed. He’d forgotten about this and knew he should have told his new master, but he’d been so relieved to be getting some direction that it had slipped his mind.

When it had happened at the Potter house, he’d been able to control it because no one had thought to do what Draco had finally done. But now, with someone willing to take the place of his dead master, his body wanted to resume what the other man had programmed it to do.

Draco hadn’t said anything more about the sex part of their arrangement so he had no idea what else to do but awaken his new master and hope he didn’t get punished for it.

Sitting up, Harry carefully manoeuvred himself so that he was looking at the other boy. “Draco,” he whispered, bracing himself for his anger.

Draco blinked at him in annoyance when he finally managed to focus on him. “What?” he growled and Harry flinched at the tone.

He didn’t know how to get across what he needed without earning punishment so he whimpered softly, his hips thrusting forward on their own as the compulsion spiked slightly. He dimly heard Draco curse as he realized what was happening. 

He felt himself being pulled onto the bed. When he was lying down beside Draco, his lips latched onto the blonde’s in a heated kiss which took his master by surprise before he responded. Harry knew just how to entice him. After all, the tutors had done their job well.

Soon he lost himself in the sensation of skin on skin, letting his body beg for more. Draco was driving him mad with his slow manner and his insistence that Harry also receive pleasure. He was too caught up in what he was feeling to tell Draco he didn’t have to do that. He was used to pain.

By the time his body was sated with his master buried inside him, his mind was blank and he was panting hard. He’d never felt such intense emotions before. It was a novel experience, much better than the pain.

“What happened, Harry?” Draco asked, his breathing almost normal again and Harry shivered in delight as he felt Draco slide out of him.

“It was something my old master used to do every night. Said I had to be useful for something while I waited for him to give me an assignment,” he said finally, wondering just how much Draco wanted to know. What his master used to do to him wasn’t pretty or nice. “Sometimes he liked to see just how long he could wait before I would beg him to take me… but every time he would enjoy giving me pain. I got used to having sex every night.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry shrugged tensely, wondering if he should leave Draco’s bed. After all, slaves didn’t sleep with their masters after their duty was completed. “I forgot.”

“So then, this means we’ll be having sex every night.” It wasn’t a question and Harry didn’t know how to interpret the tone of Draco’s voice. Was he angry or disappointed by that fact? Would he order him to stay on his blanket and suffer through it?

He was surprised when Draco’s hand wrapped around his arm when he moved to get out of the bed. “If that’s the case, then you’ll be sharing my bed instead of sleeping on the floor.”

He felt like protesting, but years of conditioning stopped him so he simply nodded and arranged himself back down on the bed.

* * *

The next few weeks proved to Draco just how much strain Harry could take. Not only was the dark haired boy putting in full days of classes, but Snape seemed to have taken it upon himself to test just how much he knew out of the classes he was currently enrolled in and even some he _wasn’t_.

His godfather seemed to be impressed on how much Harry knew… until they got to potions.

It seemed to be the only subject Voldemort felt Harry hadn’t needed to know. So, the Potions master took it upon himself to teach Harry every potion taught from first year to fifth year on top of learning what was being shown in sixth year… their current year. 

By the time September came to a close, Harry was current on all his classes with tests submitted for the lower years so that Harry would have a written record of having completed the classes. Apparently Dumbledore had forgotten to mention that the Ministry had been pushing for those records once they found out just where Harry had been for the past fifteen years. Draco found it annoying that the Ministry had to meddle in things that were none of their concern. 

He’d also found out from his fellow Slytherins – discretely, of course – that their parents had been asking questions about where Harry had been, but since the boy didn’t act any differently than everyone else, he didn’t worry that something would get out.

This was mostly the reason he’d told Harry how to act when others were around them. He wanted to protect his new… possession… from public scrutiny and being written about in the _Prophet_. He’d been in that rag enough since the Dark Lord’s death. Draco was disgusted with the stories and lies circulated about Harry.

What Draco found funny was that now that Harry had someone to tell him what to do, he seemed much happier and less stressed out despite the strain he was constantly under in this school. Draco had been right in that regard. Harry needed someone to take the place of Voldemort now that the man was gone… and Draco was enjoying filling that part.

Time would tell if the adjustment would hold… forever.

~~The End~~


End file.
